


黎明之前

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个片段，Jim变成小丧尸的脑洞





	黎明之前

McCoy发现大地精前阵子捡回基地的小丧尸有点忧郁，天天坐在餐厅的台阶上长吁短叹，白天不去吓基地的小猫小狗，晚上也不吃动物脑浆，搞得他自己也开始成天叹气。

小丧尸Jim眨巴着眼睛对医生撅嘴吧：“我在想Spock说的恢复的药……”

McCoy拍了拍小家伙的脑袋，差点把Jim的半块头皮拍下来。

“放心，大地精那么聪明一定能成功的。”

Jim一把揪下了自己昨天才缝上的小拇指，捏在指尖甩来甩去的，McCoy一把抢过来，推搡着小丧尸往医务室走。

“说过多少次别玩你的小指头！下次自己缝！”

“最爱你了，Bones。”

 

Jim拿着试剂踌躇着，Spock面无表情地站在他的身边——实际上他的半张脸都在口罩后面，但Jim觉得Spock的脸总是比丧尸还僵硬。

“快喝了他，Jim，时间不多了。”McCoy被这几天的轰炸搞得紧张兮兮地，在床边上来回走动检查着各种设备，似乎他们随时就要被一颗炸弹轰上天，然后变成好几块掉在地上。

谁说不是呢？

Jim抬起脸期待地看着他最亲密的两个同伴。他的记忆不多了，除了一些模糊的面庞和尖叫，只有Spock温暖的眼睛和McCoy暴躁的关心。

“我变成人类以后……你们还会和我做朋友吗？”

“当然，Jim。”

McCoy搓着一头乱七八糟的头发。Jim点点头，又看向一直沉默不语的Spock。Spock在担心，Jim知道。他忍不住笑了起来。

“Spock，你……”

“肯定的，Jim。”

Spock摘下了口罩。Jim发现自己一直以来都错了，Spock在微笑。Spock是有表情的。

他满怀期待地喝下药水，在黑暗中安心地等待着人类的生活，即使是在这末世。

 

轰炸先一步到来了。

Jim再也没有睁开过眼睛。


End file.
